Misery Sanctuary
by The Sadistic Seme
Summary: Un lemon Yaoi. KurapikaxLéolio.   Léolio et Kurapika se font la guerre, sous les yeux horrifiés de Senritsu... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se redécouvre dans une ruelle sombre.


N°1

Pairing : LéolioxKurapika

Misery sanctuary

- Senritsu, Léolio.

Les deux intéressés relevèrent la tête pour appercevoir un jeune homme blond.

Léolio : Tu es en retard.

Le ton était froid, distant.

Kurapika ne répondit rien.

Il s'assit entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Sauf que l'un d'eux faisait tout pour montrer à quel point il pouvait être con. Et méchant.

Senritsu, nerveuse, but un peu de sa boisson, évitant soigneusement de regarder le brun et le blond. C'était tendu.

Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Léolio et Kurapika, tellement différents, ne pouvaient jamais s'empêcher de casser l'autre, ou de l'humilier publiquement. Eux, bons amis au départ, ( et encore : si on les avait laissés faire, ils se seraient entretués ) devenaient peu à peu irritables et cynyques l'un envers l'autre. C'était d'autant plus malheureux que c'était devenu fatiguant. Assister 24 heures sur 24 à une guerre froide ponctuée de silences de plomb et de remarques blessantes et incessantes, demandait un certain contrôle de ses nerfs. Ce n'était bien sûr pas ce qui manquait à Senritsu, mais elle était triste de voir ses amis se disputer ainsi. Pour ce rendez-vous, deux autres personnes manquaient à l'appel : Gon et Kirua. Ils s'étaient tous les deux déclarés gravement malades le soir-même où Senritsu leur avait demandé de venir ; elle ne les comprenait que trop bien.

Regarder ses deux meilleurs amis se détruire mutuellement n'est pas une chose facile.

Elle en était à s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir organisé ce rendez-vous. Son but était de permettre à Kurapika et Léolio de renouer enfin. Elle pensait que la présence du pur et joyeux Gon, et du ténébreux et ironique Kirua aiderait beaucoup. Seulement, ils avaient reffusé l'invitation tout net. Quand elle avait contacté Léolio, celui-ci lui avait dit :

- Ce soir, au café ? Pourquoi pas ?... Et qui sera là ?

- Kurapi...

* TUUUUUUUUUUUUUT*

Eprouvant. Elle avait dû le rappeler 5 fois pour le supplier de venir. Il avait alors accepté, du bout des lèvres.

Silence pesant, intenable, plein de menaces. Telle l'épée de Damoclès, il semblait devoir s'abattre tôt ou tard sur la tête des 3 jeunes gens, les assomant de ses promesses de disputes et de haine.

Senritsu se concentra, pour échapper à cette ambiance de duel mafieux, sur son occupation adulée : écouter la mélodie du coeur.

Elle ferma les yeux et son ouïe extrèmement dévellopée capta un remous particulier dans la poitrine de Léolio.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux brusquement : avait-elle bien entendu ?

Elle écouta de nouveau ; la mélodie de l'anxiété, de la gêne, de la tristesse, de la colère, et derrière...

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Voilà qui pouvait tout arranger, ou tout détruire.

Elle se plongea alors, non sans nervosité, dans les battements de coeur de Kurapika. Pas d'erreur possible. Derrière tout ses sentiments de colère et de tristesse, il y avait toujours cette mélodie... La même.

Après avoir entendu pareille chose, elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans rien faire. Elle devait dégeler la situation, faire affluer les sentiments enfouis à la surface. Dialogue.

- Léolio-san... As-tu réussi à maîtriser le Nen ?

Le jeune homme jeta un bref coup d'oeil au blond.

- Oui. J'en connais toutes les bases, maintenant.

- Et de quel type es-tu ?

- Du Renforcement !

Il avait prononcé cette phrase non sans fierté.

Senritsu : Et toi, Kurapika, tu es de la Matérialisation, je crois...

Kurapika : C'est bien ça.

Senritsu : Le Renforcement et la Matérialisation... Vous formez un couple parfait.

Silence de mort.

Léolio avait cessé de respirer, et Kurapika semblait vouloir étrangler sa coéquipière. Ce dernier réagit, violemment, croyant qu'il était attaqué.

Kurapika : Moi et Léolio ? Le "couple parfait" ? Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi insultant de toute ma vie !

Senritsu : Enfin, Kurapika...

Léolio : Ca suffit, Senritsu. Tu crois que nous n'avons pas remarqué ce que tu essayes de faire depuis tout à l'heure ? C'est raté !

La jeune femme se tassa un peu sur sa chaise, subjuguée par tant de violence.

Kurapika : Oh ! Ca suffit, Léolio ! Passe encore que tu sois le dernier des ahuris, mais ne t'en prends pas à ma coéquipière comme ça !

Léolio : Le dernier des ahuris ? Ah ouais ? Et toi, tu crois que t'es quoi ?

Kurapika : Je ne suis sûrement pas aussi bas d'esprit que toi !

Léolio : Bien sûr que non ; Môssieur Kurapika est toujours mieux que tout le monde ! Il vaut plus que le commun des mortels ! Bien sûr ! Seulement, il est tellement gonflé d'orgueil qu'on se demande si il ne va pas éclater !

Kurapika rougit brusquement et se tut. Léolio avait tapé juste. Ce dernier, affichant un sourire victorieux, toisa le jeune blond d'un regard narquois. Il avait enfin le dessus.

Après tout ce temps où il avait eu l'impression de n'être que le faire-valoir de son ami. Tout ce temps où il avait perdu espoir, voyant les autres le distancer de plus en plus vite, réalisant chaque jour un peu plus qu'il était le dernier, le raté, le faible de la bande.

Un sentiment de triomphe explosa en lui ; pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui le vaincu.

Voyant que Kurapika baissait les yeux, il en vint à se souvenir de la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. La preuve qu'ils n'allaient pas ensembles : cinq minutes après être entré dans le champ de vision de l'autre, ils s'étaient battus en duel.

Un duel de corps, en apparence interrompu, mais qui s'était peu à peu révêlé être un duel d'esprits, cherchant la faille, la faiblesse, afin d'atteindre l'autre en profondeur, et lui prouver sa supériorité, à lui et à soi-même. Au fond, ils cherchaient la Brèche de la Fin, la Vulnérabilité Ultime, pour découvrir l'être à protéger, faible, qui se cachait tout au fond, derrière. Et Léolio savait tout cela. Au fond de lui, ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était...

"Tu comprendras la valeur de l'eau lorsque que ton puis sera à sec."

Telles étaient les pensées de Kurapika, qui décomposait ce proverbe à tous les temps, tous les modes, toutes les peines, toutes les douleurs, toutes les amours décomposées.

Un battement de coeur.

Le silence tranchant de la lame froide contre son sang.

Un battement de coeur.

La pression, imperceptible, lègére, mais pesant toutes ses peurs, tout son désespoir, effleurant son organe vital, l'imprégnant de la menace, lui rappelant que désormais, il n'était plus libre, que chaque instant passé dans ce monde ne lui appartenait pas, ne pouvait pas lui appartenir. Il avait promis et il avait juré sur sa vie.

Si il était en vie, c'était pour les siens. Pas pour lui. La vengeance dictait maintenant chacun de ses gestes.

Il n'avait plus de vie, il n'était plus rien, au fond.

Son coeur était froid et aveugle comme la lame du Jugement.

- Kurapika.

Le blond tourna la tête, et vit Senritsu qui le regardait.

Air désolé.

C'était trop.

La jeune femme prit sa tête entre ses mains, pour ne plus avoir à les regarder. Elle n'en avait plus le courage. Elle était prise d'un sentiment d'abandon, tout ceci ne servirait à rien, tout cela n'a rimé à rien ; maintenant, espèce d'imbéciles, je vous laisse mourrir, puisque je suis impuissante, puisque j'abandonne toute votre réconciliation ; puisque rien ne pourra l'en empêcher, entretuez-vous, détruisez-vous, mais je ne lutte plus, j'ai trop mal ; Kurapika, je te croyais bon, noble, fort, réfléchi, mais tu m'as déçue, oui tu m'as déçue, tu te comportes en personne odieuse, et tu deviens violent et triste ; Léolio, je pensais te connaître, je pensais que tu aurais préféré mourrir que de te disputer avec ton meilleur ami, je te pensais loyal, gentil, compréhensif, mais regarde ce que tu fais, tu le rabaisses avec aigreur et amertume, tu le blesses alors qu'il a besoin de ton réconfort ; honte à vous.

Elle pleura.

Les deux hommes regardèrent leur amie fondre en larmes devant eux ; toute cette eau versée, au lieu d'éteindre les ardeurs, les attisa : Kurapika se leva brusquement. Ses yeux noircis ne voyaient plus que Léolio, cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé, sur lequel il s'était tellement reposé, et qui le faisait maintenant souffrir, et sa meilleure amie avec.

Kurapika : Ne m'approche plus. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Léolio se leva à son tour.

Léolio : La ferme. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Si tu veux que je disparaisse, il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien.

Kurapika : Tu comptes te défendre ? Je serais curieux de voir ça.

Léolio : Moi aussi : à cause de ton serment, tu ne peux pas utiliser ton Nen contre moi. Marrant.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

Kurapika : Mes choix ne te regardent pas. Et surtout ne te leurres pas : ma vengeance a plus de valeur à mes yeux que toi.

Léolio : Ouvre bien tes oreilles : ce que je vais te dire, je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Tu es devenu insupportable et odieux depuis que tu as acquis tes chaînes. Tu ne penses plus qu'à la vengeance.

Kurapika s'immobilisa.

Léolio : En fait, je vais te dire ce qui se passe chez toi : la vengeance t'obsède tellement que tu es prêt à sacrifier tous tes amis pour y parvenir. Ca, c'est la vérité.

La goutte d'eau.

Le jeune blond ressentit une énorme bouffée de haine l'envahir, et se mit à hurler. Les gens autour d'eux faisaient silence et les regardaient, mais les acteurs de cette scène d'engueulade ne semblaient pas s'en appercevoir.

Kurapika : LA FERME ! JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE DIRE DES CHOSES PAREILLES !

Léolio : QUOI ? CE N'EST PAS LA VERITE ? OSE SEULEMENT ME REGARDER DANS LES YEUX ET ME JURER QUE CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

Kurapika : QUE SAIS-TU DE MOI, DE TOUTE FACON ? QUE SAIS-TU DE LA VIE QUE JE MENE, DU PRIX QUE JE PAYE POUR ME REVEILLER EN VIE LE MATIN ? QUE SAIS-TU DU FARDEAU QUE J'AI SUR LES BRAS ?

Léolio : CRETIN ! EVIDEMMENT QUE JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! TU NE VEUX JAMAIS RIEN ME DIRE, TU ES FROID ET DISTANT, TU AS L'AIR DE ME TROUVER COMPLÊTEMENT INDIGNE DE TA CONFIANCE ! ET QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS EN PENSER, MOI, HEIN ?

Kurapika : JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS DE TAPER LA DISCUTE AVEC TOI, FIGURE-TOI !

Léolio : AH OUAIS ? DOMMAGE, PARCE QUE J'ETAIS LA, PRET A T'AIDER, A T'APPORTER DU SOUTIEN !

Kurapika : JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE SOUTIEN DE TA PART !

Léolio : QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE PAR LA ? EXPRIME-TOI CLAIREMENT, POUR UNE FOIS !

Kurapika : JE NE VEUX PAS DE L'AIDE DU FAIBLE DE SERVICE ! RETOURNE T'ENTRAÎNER, LE RATE !

Léolio : JE NE SUIS PAS PLUS FAIBLE QUE TOI !

Kurapika : LAISSE-MOI RIRE !

Léolio : DE TOUTE FACON, LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION ! REGARDE CE QU'IL RESTE DE NOUS DEUX ! ON SE DETRUIT, ON SE DISPUTE SANS ARRÊTS ! C'EST NOTRE FAUTE SI SENRITSU PLEURE ! J'AIMERAIS VRAIMENT QUE TOUT CELA S'ARRÊTE, J'EN AI MARRE ! JE VEUX QU'ON SE PARLE COMME AVANT, QU'ON S'AIME COMME AVANT, QUE NOUS REDEVENIONS AMIS TOUS LES DEUX !

Kurapika reçut un coup au coeur. Mais sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un réflexe immunitaire incontrôlé.

Kurapika : Tu es le seul ici à penser une chose pareille. Tu n'es rien pour moi, tu ne l'as jamais été. Et ça, c'est vrai.

Léolio se figea. Il regarda Kurapika d'un air blessé, torturé. Rien qu'à l'expression de son visage, Kurapika sût qu'il avait été trop loin.

D'un bond, l'air hagard, perdu et imensémment triste, Léolio se leva et sortit du café en courrant. C'était fini, il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de se disputer sans cesse avec lui, de lui faire du mal, et de mentir sans cesse. Ce jeune homme blond avec qui il avait dormi, partagé ses repas, ses rêves, sa douleur, ses secrets, son amitié, il l'aimait énormément, mais il ne pouvait même pas le lui dire, lui dire à quel point il comptait pour lui, qu'il était déchiré par leurs déchirements. Il pleurait dans sa course. Bilan de la journée négatif, il avait malgré tout une solide impression de sentimentalisme de concierge.

Kurapika était resté debout.

Le monde tournait autour de lui. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et fixa le sol. Il lacha une petite larme.

Senritsu : Kurapika...

Le jeune blond se redressa subitement.

Kurapika : Senritsu, j'y vais.

Il sortit en trombe du café.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle avait compris. Kurapika, tu as ma bénédiction, de toute façon.

Les battements de coeur ne pouvaient pas mentir.

York Shin City, Ville de Mensonge.

Les dalles grises de la Ville de Mensonge avaient cessé de défiler sous ses pieds. Maintenant, chaque pas les martelaient. Léolio ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ni où il allait, en tout cas il ne pouvait pas savoir que l'être le plus cher à son coeur hurlait son nom à trois rues de là. Il soupira. Ses craintes étaient justifiées : on pataugeait dans le romantisme typique des bouquins à lire aux toilettes.

- Léolio !

Il se retourna et vit sa raison d'espérer.

Kurapika haletait. Il avait la trace d'une larme sous son oeil gauche. Sa voix était enrouée et il toussait à cause de sa course, mais il semblait à la fois heureux et anxieux.

Léolio eut un coup au coeur. Kurapika était si beau ainsi !

Kurapika : Je... Je t'ai cherché partout...

Le jeune brun restait silencieux. Il savourait cet instant : Retrouvailles.

Kurapika : Vi... Viens...

Il tendit sa main, attrapa le poignet de Léolio, et l'entraîna dans le dédalle de rues de la Ville de Mensonge. En tout cas, pour un dédalle, c'était un dédalle. Il n'y avait pas tromperie sur la marchandise. Un fouillis de ruelles sombres et vides, vides de vie, vides de saveur. Vides de sens ?

Essouflé, Kurapika stoppa leur course effrénée au milieu d'un prototype des mêmes rues citées plus haut. Il se mit face à Léolio et ne bougea plus.

Silence.

Kurapika se décida à prononcer la délivrance.

Kurapika : Léolio... Je...

Léolio : Chut...

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Tourbillon de sentiments. Le coeur de Kurapika se mit à battre fort. C'était bon... Ses mains sur ses reins, ses yeux fermés, son souffle chaud et rapide, son odeur, ses lèvres fines, sa langue humide qui entraînait la sienne... Le jeune blond ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Il laissa exploser les émotions de son coeur.

Il répondit langoureusement au baiser. C'était bon.

Léolio descendit ses mains sur les hanches de Kurapika qui frissonna à ce contact. Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud.

Trop chaud en tout cas pour Kurapika, qui se sentait étouffer dans une chaleur moite et torride. Ses joues s'étaient teintées de rouge, et sa respiration s'était intensifiée. C'était intenable. Il sentit qu'on le plaquait contre un mur lisse et froid. Des lèvres brûlantes frolaient son cou, et il gémit quand son amant en suçota la peau. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Son visage était ouvert, il avait la tête renversée en arrière et les lèvres entrouvertes. Le souffle chaud se retira, dégraphant lentement l'habit du dessus du blond. Ce dernier sentit deux mains sèches se poser sur son torse. La tête lui tourna alors délicieusement. Torride.

Le blond haletait. Un fin voile de sueur le recouvrait.

Sa longue jupe bleue foncé alla rejoindre le sol.

Les corps se rapprochaient. Les mains se répondaient. Mains de plus en plus insistantes, de plus en plus préssées. La chemise de Léolio tira sa révérence, le haut de Kurapika aussi. Kurapika toucha du doigt le torse de son amour. Toutes ses nuits pendant lesquelles il avait été incapable de dormir, il les avait passées à imaginer, non sans culpabilité, Léolio délesté de ses vêtements. A plus forte raison pendant leur période de haine, son image dénudée ne cessait de le hanter. L'orgueil aidant, il n'admit jamais qu'il était amoureux de ce brun, qu'il considérait comme un imbécile de première classe.

D'un geste rapide et empressé, Léolio se saisit du torse frèle du jeune Kuruta. Fasciné par ce corps pâle et mince, il parcourut des doigts les muscles de l'épaule, fins, et poursuivit sa course sur les côtes, et enfin le bas du ventre, et les abdominaux légers. Son amant soupira de bien-être. La chair chaude de ses têtons pointait sous les yeux assoifés de Léolio, qui les dévorait du regard. C'était magnifique : cette envie, ce désir brûlant, il voulait les sentir dans le souffle du jeune homme blond. Sa main se posa sur la poitrine et sur les grains de chair brune en fleurs. Ses doigts habiles les caressaient doucement, tandis que Kurapika haletait. Une douce chaleur envahissait son corps d'adolescent, partant de son bas-ventre, torturant délicieusement ses entrailles.

- Léolio... Hhhhh...

Les yeux du nommé brillèrent. Il aurait voulu que le blond prononce encore son nom, avec cet érotisme effrayant. Cependant, il abaissa lentement ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de Kurapika...

Kurapika gémit doucement. L'habit superflu glissa lentement, dévoilant deux jambes fines et un caleçon mis à mal par une érection naissante. Léolio trouva cela tout à fait ravissant. Suivant sa pensée, le jeune brun tendit la main, mais s'arrêta brusquement.

Il y avait quelque chose de gênant.

Il décida de s'en débarrasser tout de suite.

Léolio : Kurapika... Tu peux me rappeler ton âge, s'il te plaît ?

Kurapika : Hhh... 16 ans... Mais pourquoi tu... ?

Il se figea soudainement. Il venait de comprendre.

Le truc gênant, c'était que Léolio avait 18 ans.

Et par extension : détournement de mineur.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air effaré : ça craignait. Que faire ? C'était leur première fois à tous les deux, mais quand même...

Léolio lâcha le corps de Kurapika, à regrets.

Kurapika : Léolio, qu'est-ce que tu fais ...?

Léolio : Je... Enfin, t'as pas l'âge de... Hem...

Kurapika : * lève un sourcil * Tu crois ça ?

Avant que son amant ai eut le temps de réagir, il s'approcha de lui, et déchira son pantalon. Léolio en resta sans voix. Indifférent au choc de Léolio, le jeune blond continua innocemment.

- On n'a pas idée d'avoir des coutures aussi serrées...

Léolio n'en attendait pas plus ; il plaqua son partenaire contre le sol.

Il s'était assis à califourchon sur lui. Leurs visages se touchaient presque.

Kurapika : Je t'aime, et je me fiche du reste. Je te veux, toi, c'est tout.

Léolio soupira : on était de retour dans l'univers des concierges. Mais il ne pouvait pas malgré tout nier le caractère véritable de cette phrase. Et ça, c'était ce qui lui importait.

Le jeune brun posa sa main sur l'entrejambe gonflée de son amant. Le Kuruta gémit. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil... Cette chaleur, cette luxure... Il voulait que Léolio connaisse la même chose. Il le renversa.

Kurapika : Laisse-toi faire, s'il te plaît...

Léolio n'en demandait pas moins.

Doucement, Le blond retira le caleçon du brun, sans oublier de frôler au passage le sexe de son amant. Voyant la réaction de celui-ci, Kurapika s'excusa sur un ton faussement désolé.

- Hm ? Oh, désolé Léolio. Je vais essayer de faire plus attention.

Un demi-sourire se forma sur le visage de Léolio.

Kurapika était tellement pudique qu'il méritait que son cas soit enregistré dans les annales de York Shin. La nudité, il préférait éviter le sujet. Comme souvent dans les conversations masculines ( les mecs, je n'ai rien contre vous ) le sujet initial dérapait souvent vers un autre plus osé. Les conversations de la petite bande prêtaient souvent à rire : Léolio lançait le débat sur la Chose avec un sourire des plus lubriques, Kirua surenchérissait avec des blagues plus ou moins douteuses, Gon les regardait d'un air innocent, ne disant jamais rien car il ne comprennait pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient, Senritsu, rougissante, ne disait rien du tout, s'efforçant de regarder ailleurs, et enfin, Kurapika se sauvait, le rouge aux joues et les idées en feu.

Mais maintenant, il avait envie d'être nu devant celui qu'il aimait, il voulait partager cela avec lui. Au moins cela.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés acheva de se dénuder.

Il en ressentait un petit malaise : c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le voyait ainsi. Mais Léolio, ce n'était pas quelqu'un : c'était celui qui le faisait vibrer, celui qu'il aimait de tout son coeur meurtri par le désespoir. Voilà donc à quoi pensait Kurapika :

"[i]Parce que je l'aime, je veux qu'il me découvre. Parce que je l'aime, je veux qu'il me voit faible, sans défense. Parce que je l'aime et que je n'ai pas été capable de le lui dire, je vais tout lui donner, je me révêlerai entièrement pour lui. Parce que je l'aime et que je ne veux plus lutter, et parce que je lui fais confiance, je m'abandonnerais à lui, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.[/i]"

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur son amant, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ses lèvres audacieuses passèrent dans le cou. Il entoura Léolio de ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Il resta ainsi un bout de temps. Mais leur étreinte fut brisée par une plainte non négligable de l'ami Léolio :

- Euh, Kurapika... Tu sais que c'est dangereux de rester comme ça trop longtemps ? Je vais finir à l'hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ra... ah !

Léolio venait de le coucher sur le ventre. Mais Kurapika avait eu le temps d'appercevoir le problème de Léolio. Il sourit.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Ca doit faire mal, à la longue.

- Tu ne t'imagines même pas.

- Attends...

- Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Le blond avait posé sa main sur l'érection de Léolio. Celui-ci gémit. Il sentait les doigts longs et fins de l'adolescent le caresser légèrement. Cependant, Kurapika ne semblait pas vouloir insister. En effet : le blondinet jouait.

Il se contentait d'effleurer, de caresser, d'exciter légèrement, mais jamais sans aller jusqu'au bout. Alors que Léolio priait tous les saints existants pour plus, le Kuruta s'amusait.

- Hmmm... Kurapika... S'il te plaît...

Mais il restait sourd à ses suppliques.

- Putain, Kurapika... T'es lourd... Hmmm...

Il avait beau grogner, Kurapika ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Son sexe était tendu à lui faire mal, il n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Il insultait mentalement l'inventeur de la frustration. Il brûlait de hurler à Kurapika : "Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me finir, enfoiré ?"

- Raaaaah, j'en ai marre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, triple ahuri ?

Kurapika : Eh oh, du calme.

Le jeune blond serra alors brusquement sa main sur le membre de son partenaire martyrisé. Celui-ci cria.

- Ah, bah... Quand même... Haaaa...

Au moins un point positif : Kurapika avait cessé de faire l'abruti. Il s'y mettait sérieusement. Les gémissements de son compagnon lui tintaient délicieusement aux oreilles. Pendant ce temps, le plaisir montait rapidemment en Léolio.

- Ku... Kurapika... Je... je crois que...

Alors, le jeune homme blond retira sa main de Léolio.

Silence.

Léolio n'était plus qu'une masse de frustration. Et Kurapika le regardait en souriant, provocateur.

- Putain, Kurapika...

- ... Oui ?

Léolio tomba alors en arrêt devant l'image qui s'offrait à lui.

Kurapika, majestueusement nu, était allongé sur le coté, face au brun, se reposant sur ses coudes. Ses jambes légères et interminables croisées, son ventre minuscule, ses hanches arrondies, sa poitrine blanche qui semblait scintiller, ses grains de chair foncés durs et sensibles, ses épaules qui lui donnaient une allure féline, ses bras fins couleur de marbre, ses petites mains aux doigts fins, beaucoup trop délicates pour tuer... Et surtout le visage : un petit menton, une bouche minuscule aux lèvres rebondies, rouges et pleines, un petit nez mutin, des pommettes hautes perchées, un front d'enfant, un flot de cheveux mi-longs, lisses, soyeux, brillants, couleur d'or... Et ses yeux. Ses grands yeux de chat, de couleur brun foncé, profonds, ses longs cils épais et recourbés, ses sourcils fins... On aurait dit une crétature frêle et juvénile et... une jeune femme. Il avait l'air tellement délicat, innocent et pur, qu'on ne pouvait pas croire que cet être irréel nourrissait une haine et une rancoeur formidables, qu'il avait déjà tué, qu'il s'était imposé une destinée si dure, qu'il portait sur ses épaules un si lourd fardeau, que son coeur était étreint par le malheur. Non, c'était impossible.

Sa bouche et ses yeux affichaient une petite moue enfantine.

Le cerveau de Léolio stationna en mode "Arrêt" pendant quelques minutes. Et Kurapika, qui ne comprenait pas tout, le regarda un moment, se demandant si cette paralysie soudaine n'était pas dûe au temps d'érection devenu trop long.

Léolio reprit vite ses esprits et se jeta sur le blond. Celui-ci se vit retourné à plat ventre, plaqué au sol par son amant, qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Léolio approcha son visage de celui de Kurapika et lui lécha tendrement la peau du cou ; le blond, lui, rougit et ferma les yeux. Son regard avait croisé celui de Léolio. A présent, il savait que quoi qu'il dise, sa personne ne comptait plus, ses espoirs, ses rêves, ses peurs, ses doutes n'avaient plus aucun sens ; quel sens auraient-ils pû avoir ? Ils n'en auraient plus jamais. L'audace de ce qu'ils allaient accomplir, leur amour né de la haine, la fusion de leurs corps partagés, tout cela ne suffirait pas t-il à tout anéantir ? Si, l'espace d'un instant, Kurapika pouvait dédaigner sa haine, son désespoir et sa vengeance, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas les écarter de sa vie jusqu'à la fin ? Tout était facile.

Et puis, seul comptait l'instant présent.

Kurapika sentait la bouche de son amant descendre sa nuque, ses mains parcourir son dos, pour enfin masser les reins, souplement. Il croisa les bras et reposa sa tête dessus. Il était prêt.

Une minute, puis cinq, puis dix. Les mains habiles et coquines de Léolio massaient les fesses du jeune homme, lui arrachant de temps en temps un soupir de bien-être. Il était fasciné par leur forme, leur souplesse, leur pâleur, la sensation lisse et ferme qu'elles laissaient sous ses doigts. A force de les prendre dans ses mains, elles étaient devenues luisantes. Il les écarta doucement, et effleura du doigt l'entrée de la Terre Promise. Kurapika frissona, trouvant cependant que la vue que Léolio avait de son intimité était d'une indécence de taille.

Léolio força l'Entrée de son pouce.

Le tunnel de chair s'écarta brusquement, délivrant une cascade de souffrance qui fit trembler Kurapika de luxure. Le brun éxécutait des mouvements lascifs et revenait frôler ce point délicieux, qui avait le pouvoir de faire perdre tout ses moyens au blond. Le jeune garçon respirait fort, son sexe durcissait douloureusement. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il craque maintenant, non il ne le fallait pas. Il devait en donner plus à Léolio.

Le doigt se retira doucement, pour laisser la place à quelque chose de pesant, qui s'appuya contre l'Entrée, comme le soldat souffle à l'écart de la mélée avant de se jeter dans la bataille.

Léolio plongea dans ce tulmute de luxure brûlant dans un râle.

Il le maintenait par les hanches, tremblant d'un tel effort et d'une compression magnifique à devenir fou. Fou. Il allait le devenir, cela ne faisait plus de doute. Le plaisir était trop fort, l'envie trop pressante, l'amour trop beau, trop irréel pour être véritablement vrai. De toute façon, il n'avait plus peur de la folie ; il n'avait plus peur de rien depuis deux minutes et quarante secondes, c'est-à-dire, depuis que son sexe avait trouvé sa raison d'être en un corps aimé. Ou alors depuis une demi-heure ; c'était le moment où lui et Kurapika s'étaient rendus compte réciproquement de la réalité de l'amour. Ou bien un an : depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, aimés, battus, aimés encore, et haïts, et observés, et caressés dans le secret de leurs songes ; Amélie Nothomb l'avait bien dit, dans sa grande sagesse : l'amour commence avec l'envie de meurtre.

De toute façon, qui est vraiment fou, ici ?

La chaleur, ça coule, ça laisse des traces ; Kurapika ne disait rien, se taisait. Son visage excitait Léolio jusqu'au paroxysme ; ses lèvres rebondies, rougies par un baiser retiré trop tôt, s'entrouvraient et souriaient légèrement, ses joues étaient d'une jolie teinte de coquelicot, ses yeux bordés de longs cils étaient fermés, dans une recherche de plaisir plus intense. Le poids à l'intérieur de lui le transportait, il n'avait plus conscience de rien : les Araignées, quantité négligeable. Et puis, dans ses entrailles, qui avaient pourtant disparu dans un trourbillon de souffrance, il y avait cette chose, chaude, douce, terrifiante et narquoise. Edward Elric aurait sûrement dit : "Un genre de truc super génial, mais qu'on sait pas si ça fait mal ou pas." Mais Kurapika s'en fichait éperdumment ; il ne pouvait pas le nommer, et bien qu'il aille au Diable, et qu'il le rejoigne dans les ténèbres des corps enlacés, et des souffles chauds et amoureux.

Les étoiles l'aspirait, et son corps brûlait, son sexe tout entier le tiraillait, et cherchait avec un anarchement de mystique cet accomplissement que Kurapika fuyait, en sachant cependant qu'il finirait fatalement par le rattraper. C'était trop bon.

- Léolio...

Ce dernier haletait, criait, gémissait. Sa symphonie orgasmique s'intensifia au fur et à mesure de la progression du temps et du plaisir. Kurapika le comprimait à merveille ; il se sentait glisser dans cet espace étroit tout en contemplant le corps de son amant, luisant de sueur et chaud. Il était perdu dans la contemplation des formes de son partenaire, qu'il caressa de sa main libre en souifflant d'extase.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua le changement de rythme qui s'imposa. Les yeux fermés, les lèvres ouvertes et le sexe gonflé, le plaisir effaça peu à peu leur capacité neuronale.

Soudain, le point culminant ; Léolio s'enfonça en Kurapika jusqu'à cogner contre sa prostate.

Kurapika ouvrit les yeux brusquement, ses lèvres se séparèrent, et il poussa un cri de jouissance, pendant que le plaisir électrisa chaque partie de son corps, et que son bassin se rapprocha de la base du sexe de Léolio. Tout son être trembla sous le poids de la luxure ; son intimité se rétrecit d'un seul coup, écrasant le sexe de Léolio qui cria. La vue du brun se troubla, et son dernier regret s'effaça dans la vague de plaisir.

Léolio se retira de son amant avec douceur et glissa au sol, encore étourdi.

Kurapika se releva lentement et se cala comme un chaton dans les bras de Léolio

La chaleur avait laissé des traces.

C'était fini.

Quelques minutes de récupération seraient les bienvenues. Kurapika se serra contre son brun qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et l'embrassa. Il leva ensuite ses yeux embués, ses grands yeux de chatons, et regarda Léolio dans les yeux.

Le jeune Léolio fut anéanti par la vision que le petit blond lui donnait : un être sans défense, beau et frêle, qui cherchait du réconfort et un protecteur aimant.

Son coeur rata un battement. C'était ça ; la Brèche de la Fin, l'Ultime Vulnérabilité. Ce qui se cachait derrière.

Léolio leva la tête vers le ciel gris et une larme coula.

Kurapika n'aurait plus à se reprocher de ne pas lui avoir dit assez ; désormais, ils n'avaient plus de secrets pour l'autre.

Kurapika s'endormit.

Ils étaient restés l'un contre l'autre, nus dans la ruelle noire, à s'embrasser et découvrir le corps de l'autre plus en profondeur. Au bout d'une heure cependant, Léolio repassa ses vêtements, et rhabilla le jeune blond qui dormait profondément. Il était temps de réintégrer le monde réel. Le brun prit Kurapika sur son dos, et sortit des entrailles de la Ville de Mensonge.

FIN


End file.
